


Takeaway

by ch63



Series: Myfanwy Lives! [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 04:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5814931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ch63/pseuds/ch63
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Myfanwy drops in for lunch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Takeaway

Cerys has lived in Cardiff for all her forty years, which, combined with working for the mobile Hog Roast company for the last three, means she's seen a thing or two that she finds hard to explain. 

But nothing like this bloody great leather bird, dropping out of the sky like a nightmarishly beaked thunderbolt, seizing the entire roast pig, complete with spit, in those terrible claws and carrying it away skyward as though it were as light as a feather.

Cerys thinks it might be time for a new job. And a large gin. Not necessarily in that order.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for the deleting and reposting thing - I messed up the whole series thing and couldn't sort it out any other way.


End file.
